prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasey James
|weight= 235 lbs (107 kg) |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place =Belvidere, Illinois |death_place= |resides= |billed=Rockford, Illinois |trainer=Rockin' Randy Ricci |debut=2000 |retired= }} Kurt Sellers (March 20, 1982), better known as K.C. James or James Curtis, is an American professional wrestler who was best known for working in World Wrestling Entertainment. Career Early career James started his career along with CM Punk, Colt Cabana, Brad Bradley, and Adam Pearce under the training of Rockin' Randy and the NAWF. He also held the NAWF North American Title. International Wrestling Association James also spent a lot of time in Puerto Rico for the IWA teaming with Glamour Boy Shane, Bison Smith, and Chet the Jet. He won the Intercontinental title and is a former three-time tag team champion. He was also a member of Savio Vega's La Compania and was managed by Jose Chapparo. KC James became infamous within the IWA when he brought in a wrestler named "Carlitos" to parody Carlito when he was still with the World Wrestling Council. James often called the fans in attendance "you puercos", which translates as "you pigs". He feuded with Miguel Pérez, Jr., Chicano, Slash Venom, Glamour Boy Shane, Rikishi, and Invader #1. World Wrestling Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling Along with Roadkill, James won the Ohio Valley Wrestling Southern Tag Team Championship from The Untouchables (Domino and Deuce Shade) on April 5, 2006 in Louisville, Kentucky. Roadkill and James lost the titles on May 27, 2006 to Shad Gaspard and Neighborhoodie in Louisville, Kentucky, before he was called up to WWE's main roster. SmackDown! On August 4, 2006, James made his SmackDown debut when he was introduced (along with Idol Stevens) by Michelle McCool as one of her favorite "Teacher's Pets". The two went on to defeat Funaki and Scotty 2 Hotty with the help of McCool. The following week, Stevens and James defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick in a non-title match. On the August 18 edition of SmackDown, Stevens and James ambushed the Tag Team Champions. James and Stevens had a lot of run-ins with WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick and "The Pit Bulls" (until Kid Kash was released from his contract), leading up to a title match at No Mercy, which London and Kendrick won. Return to OVW and WWE dark matches After McCool got injured, the tag team fell apart in early March 2007. He was then moved to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he was placed in a tag team alongside Cassidy O'Reilly. Calling themselves The James Boys, they defeated The Major Brothers to capture the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship on June 29, 2007. In September, James once again started wrestling dark matches for WWE. Wrestling as "James Curtis", he defeated Colt Cabana on November 17, to become the OVW Television Champion. On December 14, he beat Cody Rhodes in a title defense. He lost the title to Jamin Olivencia on February 20, 2008 due to OVW and WWE parting ways on February 7. ECW He appeared regularly on ECW as a jobber throughout the end of 2007 and the start of 2008, losing to wrestlers such as Kevin Thorn, CM Punk, Shelton Benjamin and others. After a period of inactivity, he returned on the July 22 edition of ECW, losing to Evan Bourne. He wrestled his final WWE match on the August 5 edition of ECW in a losing effort to Braden Walker. On August 8, 2008, Sellers was released from his WWE contract. Return to International Wrestling Association James returned to Puerto Rico for the International Wrestling Association (IWA) on September 6, 2008, attacking Savio Vega. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Lifting sitout spinebuster *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin **Michelle McCool **Mini-B Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Glamour Boy Shane (1) and Chet Jablonski (2) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Roadkill (1) and Kassidy James (4) **OVW Television Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Online World of Wrestling profile Category:1982 births Category:American wrestlers Category:2000 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Association alumni Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers